


Casa de locos

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho le ha dado a Changmin una dirección de internet, con la única advertencia de que se metiera ahí y se registrara cuanto antes. Pero una vez que llega a la página, Changmin no puede creer lo que ve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa de locos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el concurso de fics de humor del blog Lala.
> 
> La noticia mencionada en el fic, por raro que parezca, es completamente verídica.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Son personas y por lo tanto se pertenecen a sí mismos. Yo no gano nada con esto, y todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

Bueno, en realidad sí, porque la noticia hacía referencia a Kim Jaejoong, y de él se podía esperar casi cualquier cosa. Si fuera cualquiera de sus otros compañeros, como Yunho o Junsu, entonces podría pensar que era un simple bulo de alguna fan que se aburría mucho. E incluso si la noticia fuese sobre Yoochun sería demasiado surrealista, ya que su _hyung_ era provocador, incluso descarado, pero tenía cierto sentido de la medida, y una completa y total percepción del momento y del lugar.

Pero Jaejoong... 

Para nadie era un secreto que carecía de cualquier tipo de filtro, haciendo y diciendo lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin pensar en dónde estaba ni con quién. 

No, para él no había momentos inoportunos o lugares inapropiados.

Changmin suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras hacía click sobre el título de la primera noticia que había en ese foro tan raro, que rezaba: _“Jaejoong gana una competición de flexiones de brazos con el jefe de Avex en una fiesta”._

Cuando había decidido hacerle caso a Yunho en su críptico comentario de que se metiera en esa dirección web cuanto antes y se registrara, no había pensado que se trataría de un foro, y mucho menos de uno japonés que tratara sobre ellos. Todos, desde el siempre previsible Junsu al despistado Yunho, sabían que él no se molestaba en pasarse nunca por ese tipo de sitios, donde chicas —y algún chico— se declaraban ‘ _súper fans’_ del grupo y a la mínima ponían a parir a alguno de sus componentes. O al grupo entero. Especialmente en esos instantes, cuando estaban separados de manera más o menos oficial y las fans se dividían y recriminaban a unos y a otros su comportamiento sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Changmin había pensado en cerrar el foro nada más abrirlo, convencido de que había sido alguna broma de su _hyung_ para molestarlo. Pero entonces sus ojos habían recaído sobre el titular de esa noticia, y su curiosidad había sido más fuerte. En serio, ¿Cuándo empezaría a portarse Jaejoong como un hombre adulto y no como un proyecto turbio de ello?

Probablemente le saldrían canas antes.

Por fin le cargó la página de la noticia y Changmin bajó el cursor sólo para cerciorarse de que no, no se trataba de ninguna broma ni de ningún bulo, sino que el propio Matsura lo había contado medio borracho en su _twitter_. Si este hombre estaba en ese estado en la presunta fiesta, no quería ni pensar cómo estaría Jaejoong...

Y entonces Changmin llegó a la parte de los comentarios y todas sus dudas sobre el porqué Yunho le había pasado esa dirección de forma tan misteriosa, quedaron despejadas. Si la noticia en sí era completamente surrealista, los comentarios que la seguían se volvían a cada cuál más esperpéntico. Y no por el hecho de lo que decían en sí, sino por el contexto, por todo lo que él pudo apreciar en ese momento y, estaba seguro, nadie más sabría aunque estuviese a su lado.

Eran comentarios hechos por sus _hyungs_ , aunque fingieran ser otros. No había duda.

El primero, el comentario que encabezaba esa lista de locuras, estaba firmado por alguien que se hacía llamar _“OT5isLove”_ y decía: _“Por supuesto que ha ganado Jaejoong, ¿Alguien lo dudaba? Sólo a alguien como el de AVEX podría ocurrírsele retarlo a algo como eso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los poderosos brazos de Jaejoong. ¿Es que no podía ver que no había manera de vencerlo?”_.

Probablemente, si no fuese Shim Changmin, pensaría que sólo se trataba de alguna fanática de Jaejoong, completamente idiotizada por su belleza, y no le prestaría más atención. Pero ese no era el caso. Porque si fuese así, la chica se llamaría probablemente _‘JaeIsLove’_ o algo por el estilo, y desde luego sería completamente imposible que tuviese _esa_ foto de avatar. Solamente existía una cámara en el mundo capaz de haber quitado tal foto, y esa era la de Kim Jaejoong. A nadie, absolutamente _a nadie_ , le habría permitido fotografiar su tatuaje secreto, ese que escondía a la mirada de todos y del que nunca hablaba, pero que Jaejoong había mostrado a sus compañeros de grupo, lo quisieran o no, cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Y lo de _‘OT5isLove’_ era taaan Jaejoong...

El siguiente comentario, respondiendo al primero, decía: _“No sé yo. Tuvo que emborrachar al de AVEX antes de vencerlo... Eso dice muy poco a favor de Jaejoong. Es decir, ¿No puede ganar limpiamente ante personas casi ancianas sin emborracharlas primero?”_

Sólo con eso, sin tener en cuenta nada más, Changmin hubiese jurado que ese comentario era de Yoochun. Ese tono irónico era muy poco habitual en los japoneses en general, y desde luego era algo que las fans no solían utilizar nunca al referirse a ellos. Quizás otra cosa no, pero los japoneses eran muy respetuosos para con los demás, y en un foro donde cualquiera podría ver ese tipo de comentarios, no usarían el sarcasmo de ese modo. Sobre todo si podía ser mal entendido por el resto de usuarios.

Además, era el tipo de comentario que el propio Changmin habría hecho sabiendo que Jaejoong había escrito el mensaje anterior.

Pero si tenía en cuenta el conjunto, el mensaje en sí, más el nombre de usuario y la foto, no quedaba ninguna duda de la identidad de dicha persona, al menos para los que lo conocían. Porque nadie más que Yoochun podría llamarse _“Fin y Principio”_ , ni se pondría una foto del grupo en la que faltaba únicamente él. Quizás los demás, los que no lo conocían, no harían la asociación, pero él siempre se había definido a sí mismo como ‘el cierre del círculo’, porque fue el último que llegó a completarlos, y el que marcó el inicio como grupo de DBSK. 

El tercer comentario era de Yunho. No había manera de confundirse respecto a ello, al menos para quienes lo habían sufrido durante tanto tiempo en el mismo grupo. Su nick, _‘Lider-shii’_ , y la foto del grupo al completo ya dejaban poco espacio a la imaginación de cualquiera que se asomara a ese foro prácticamente abandonado. Pero es que además su defensa de Jaejoong, aun acompañando la broma de Yoochun, era tan propia de él... 

Changmin puso los ojos en blanco, antes de continuar leyendo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo predecible de Yunho, de la ironía y seguridad de Yoochun, y de lo turbio de los mensajes de Jaejoong, ninguno podía competir con Junsu. Si alguien se llevaba el premio a la obviedad en ese foro, ese era sin duda él. Su _hyung_ , lejos de romperse la cabeza buscando nombres significativos, poéticos o ñoños como los demás, que trataban sin éxito de ocultar sus identidades, había optado por la simplicidad de ponerse como nombre de usuario _‘KimJunsu’_.

Y por si eso no era lo suficientemente claro, no fuera que alguien se pudiera confundir y pensar que lo había puesto por casualidad, había acompañado ese _nick_ con una foto suya que mostraba esa gran sonrisa que siempre llevaba pintada en la cara.

En serio, ¿Se podía ser más obvio?

La respuesta era un completo y flagrante _Sí_.

La firma, ese mensaje que algunos usuarios ponían siempre al final de sus post, que los otros, en un alarde de cordura, habían mantenido vacíos, Junsu lo había llenado con unas coloridas letras fosforitas y parpadeantes que decían _‘Xiah’_.

¿Por qué era siempre tan, tan predecible? Nunca se complicaba la vida para nada, y estaba claro que no iba a empezar con eso, pero... ¿Ponerse su propio nombre? 

Claro que... ¿Quién iba a sospechar que era el verdadero Kim Junsu el que se escondía bajo esa fachada tan aparentemente inocente en ese foro japonés olvidado?

Nadie.

Una vez más, Changmin puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Así pensaban comunicarse a partir de ahora? ¿Por ese extraño foro que parecía una _casa de locos_? ¿Fingiendo ser fans de ellos en lugar de ellos mismos y al mismo tiempo actuando como lo harían normalmente? 

Era una locura. Una completa y total locura.

Y una idea genial.

Porque nadie, nadie los pillaría jamás, por muy obvios que fuesen. Las pocas fans verdaderas del foro nunca sospecharían, y los directivos de la SM, si es que llegaban alguna vez a esa página —cosa que dudaba—, no pensarían ni por un momento que eligiesen un idioma fuera del propio para comunicarse, y de un modo que estuviese a la vista de todo el mundo...

Changmin sonrió torcidamente, mientras pinchaba sobre la pestaña superior izquierda de la página, la que decía _‘Registrarse’_. No había que ser un genio para imaginar de quién había partido la idea. Ideas tan estrambóticas y soluciones tan rocambolescas sólo podían salir de la mente de una persona: Kim Jaejoong. _Umma_ siempre encontraba la manera de mantener unida a _su_ familia.

Todavía sonriendo, y pensando ya en el mensaje que pondría en esa noticia sobre Jaejoong (algo que sonaría parecido a _“Jaejoong se ha aprovechado de su fanboy Matsura para aturdirlo, probablemente quitándose la camiseta, y derritiendo las pocas neuronas que le quedasen intactas tras la ingesta de alcohol”_ ), pinchó sobre la primera área de texto, y escribió su mail.

Luego una contraseña.

¿Y el _nick_?

Changmin frunció el entrecejo, tratando de pensar en algo. Todo el asunto le parecía una buena idea, sí, al menos en cuanto a funcionalidad y eficacia, pero no dejaba de ser una locura. Y prestarse voluntario para eso casi hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas. Sin embargo, sería peor, mucho, mucho peor, dejar que usaran ese sistema sin él, porque todos sus compañeros eran muy dados a soltar cosas que no deberían decir en público.

Sobre todo Jaejoong. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

Al menos así los tendría controlados, y podría replicarles correctamente en caso necesario. Además, no podía negar que los echaba de menos, y con eso podría tenerlos un poco más cerca.

Sonrió ante tal pensamiento, y su sonrisa de volvió siniestra cuando la idea de familiaridad le recordó lo que era vivir con esos cuatro, soportar los atronadores ronquidos de Yunho, las excesivas atenciones de Jaejoong, el sarcasmo de Yoochun y la simplicidad de Junsu... 

Parecía mentira que pudiese echar de menos eso.

Sin dudarlo, pinchó sobre las últimas áreas de texto y, todavía sonriendo, tecleó:

Nombre de usuario: _“I’m Hyung”_.

Firma: _“De vuelta al manicomio”_.


End file.
